TUAOA: NaruHina Christmas Story
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Summary: Mistletoe it's power myth or something more... Does one truly forgot there bonds over night by kissing under it or there another much more deeper bond that is form that will last through time. NaruHina Prequel of TUAOA: Naruto:Terror of the Einst


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series, Ninja Gaiden Series, Gears of War Series, Halo, Red vs Blue, Spriggs, Fallout 3. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus.**

** Summary: Mistletoe it's power myth or something more... Does one truly forgot there bonds over night by kissing under it or there another much more deeper bond that is form that will last through time. NaruHina Prequel of TUAOA: Naruto:Terror of the Einst.**

**TUAOA: NaruHina Christmas Story**

(December, Monday 24, 2 years before events of Naruto:Terror of the Einst)

A eleven year old Naruto who was wearing a white shirt and a orange pants was at the Ninja Academy eating his lunch which he always confuse who keep leaving them in front of his apartment. But he know he was going to have another lonely Christmas. He never understand why he was a orphan or what ever happen to his parents. That the one thing he always what to know who his parents were but sadly no one will ever tell him or they just call him a demon.

Well farther away from Naruto. Sasuke was being pursed by his fangirl again. Usually Sasuke could get away from his annoying fangirls. But this time they actually got smart and block the different exit of the school yard.

"Damn maybe I shouldn't piss off that Diclonius girl. I think her name was Nyu or something. Maybe I really should have kept my mouth shut and not make a comment about her horns. She just had to train the fangirls."Sasuke muttered as he was hiding in a tree. He remembered he insulted a Diclonius clan girl which he soon found out later was one of the Heiress of the clan

"I need to figure out a way out of this situation."Sasuke mutter to himself as he look down from his perch and took notice that Naruto was eating right underneath the tree and nearby a bush. As suddenly Sasuke got idea.

"Oh well just another lonely Christmas ugh."was all Naruto could say when he was suddenly tackled into the bush by Sasuke. As there was a sounded of struggle before everything became quiet. Suddenly Naruto walk out of the bush with a tied and gagged Sasuke who was struggling to get the out of his bounds.

"Shut up dope you going to ruin my plan." 'Naruto' said as he knock out 'Sasuke' with a blow to the back of his head. He then started dragging the unconscious 'Sasuke' toward a group of fangirls blocking the exit to the Academy. 'Naruto' took notice that the fangirls were arm with homemade dart-gun which Nyu been teaching them how to make out part found around the school.

"Naruto-baka what did you do to Sasuke-kun."Sakura shriek at 'Naruto' as she wave her fist at him as she was the only one not holding a dart-gun well Ino was standing beside her.

"Shut-up forehead look at Sasuke-kun for a moment. Naruto has him wrapped up for us."Ino said as she stared at the tied up 'Sasuke'.

"Oh yeah that is true so Naruto you what to give Sasuke-kun to us."Sakura as she put her fist down. As 'Naruto' drop the knock form of Sasuke.

"Okay girls just shoot the dart in his leg so when we do untie him he won't run away."Ino said as two fangirls raise there homemade dart-guns and fire it into 'Sasuke' legs.

"Yes and I will just be on my way now." 'Naruto' said as he turn when suddenly standing right in front of him was ten year old Hinata wearing a lavender kimono with her Byakugan activated and she suddenly lash out with some Juken strikes on his arm and legs. He drop to the floor as Hinata stood over him. As in a burst of cloud of smoke revealing it to be Sasuke.

"What the hell. If that Sasuke then who is this that we just darted in the legs."One of the fangirls said stupidly as Hinata walk over to the knock out 'Sasuke' and untie him.

"Kai."Hinata said as the 'Sasuke' disappeared revealing it to be a knock out Naruto. As Hinata started dragging him away.

"Okay? Well at least we now have the real Sasuke-kun."Sakura said as she took one of the dart-gun away from one of the fangirls and was prepared to shot Sasuke in the leg with it. But the moment she look down at were the prone form of Sasuke. He wasn't there?

"What the hell were Sasuke-kun went to. Ino-pig did you got hungry and ate him."Sakura shouted with frustrated at Ino.

"Hell no Billboard brow I didn't ate Sasuke-kun. I think he escape again."Ino said as her words were very true as farther behind the girls and pass the exit was frantic crawling Uchiha Sasuke as he continued on toward freedom.

"Sweet Freedom!"Sasuke shouted as his body was still numb but he was not going to let the fangirls have there way with him.

Meanwhile with Hinata and Naruto...

Hinata manage to drag Naruto knock out form on to the roof of the academy. As she set him up on the bench and brought up her little med-kit. She took notice he slowly started to wake up. But she ignore that and started working on Naruto head were there was a big bruise.

"Oh what hit me."Naruto said as he open his eye and took notice of a cute girl that is working on his head as she was wrapping a bandage wrap around his bruise head.

"Oh hello what your name."Naruto asked as Hinata stop working on his head as she put the bandage wrapping down.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I am in your class in the seat behind you. Don't you remember me Naruto-kun."Hinata replied as she took out the two darts stuck in Naruto legs.

"Oh now I remember you. You that girl that always faint and always turn red around me."Naruto said as he always did found her cute but her constantly fainting and stuttering around him he though she was sick or something.

'Wait she not stuttering."Naruto thoughts as he took notice of her surprising pretty voice.

"Naruto-kun is there something wrong are you still hurt."Hinata asked in a worried tone of voice. As Naruto just chunk.

"You have a pretty voice Hinata you know that when you not stuttering."Naruto said as Hinata started blushing. Naruto kind of started feeling weird around Hinata. He didn't know what it was but soon his stomach started growling.

"Were my lunch at."Naruto said as he look around for his missing bento as he was still confused who made the lunch and leave it at the door for him.

"I sorry Naruto-kun but Sasuke-baka kind of ruin your lunch. But you can have this second bento that made if you what."Hinata said as she present a second bento that almost look like Naruto bento to Naruto. She didn't what Naruto to know that she always make second bento box just in case a event like this ever happen or if Naruto ever forgot the lunch that she made for him on his apartment doorsteps.

"Thanks Hinata-chan."Naruto said without knowing the effect of his word as he took the bento lunch box from a blushing Hinata who look like she was about to faint and open it up revealing a several assorted onigiri and a cup of ramen that was steaming already.

**THUD**

"Hey Hinata how come this ramen cup is already..."Naruto was going to say until he took notice that Hinata was pass out on the rooftop.

"Okay?"Naruto sheepish said as he stare at the pass out form of Hinata until he started panicking.

Meanwhile on the same rooftop of the Ninja Academy...

A eleven year old Nyu was busy working on a weird machine. As she was on the rooftop so no one could bug her about what she was working on. As she pulled some wires out and started putting things in as she put in what look like a barrel full of water.

"Okay I just need to connect a few more wires then...Ah it should be working right now."Nyu said as she put everything back inside the machine. Then she got up and went toward the console on the machine.

"Okay I just have to hit this button and we will have snow."Nyu said as she push a very big red button which was next to another big red button that said snow. As sudden there was a ticking noise.

"Wait a second why is there two red button right beside each other and why does one say snow while the other say self..."was all Nyu can say when the suppose snow machine that her older sister Lucy gave to her exploded sending Nyu flying away into the direction of the hotsprings.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

Hinata woke up from hearing a loud explosion. As she quickly sit up with a blush on her face. But sadly Naruto head was right there when she quickly sit up as her head collide with his.

"Ow."Naruto shouted in pain as he hold his forehead in pain.

"Gomen Naruto-kun."Hinata said panicky as she didn't what to hurt him.

"It okay Hinata I fine."Naruto said as his head was still ringing from Hinata head hitting his.

"Well Hinata I hope we can become friends."Naruto said as suddenly.

"Well yes I what to be your friend Naruto-kun."Hinata said as she see Naruto finish eating his lunch.

"Well I going be having to going then. And also I going to have another lonely Christmas again."Naruto mutter the last part quietly but Hinata heard it. As Naruto got up to leave Hinata had plan.

'Maybe I should spend Christmas with Naruto-kun."Hinata though as she had a determine look on her face.

"Wait."Hinata shouted very softly as Naruto spot walking and turn around to look at the shy heiress.

"I was wondering if you what me to spend Christmas with you. There a festival going on during Christmas and I was wondering if you what to go with me."Hinata stuttered as she had a deep blush on her face when suddenly she was hugged by Naruto.

"Thank you Hinata-chan I gladly go."Naruto shouted with happiness as he now don't have to alone on Christmas. But his suddenly hug cause Hinata to tense up as she was developing a atomic blush.

"Hinata-chan? Is there something wrong"Naruto asked as he took notice of the Hyuga Heiress distress.

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAA!!!"Hinata scream in shock from the suddenly closeness of Naruto hugging her as her mind started going a bit insane as she pulled her head back and headbutt Naruto right on the forehead knocking both of them out. As Naruto knock out form was on top of Hinata knock out form.

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

He manage to final arrived at his house as he felt his limbs being able to move freely again. As he got up and started heading toward his house as he took notice something was out of place the entrance to compound was slightly open and the fangirls booby trap that he place around his house was dig up. Sasuke decided not to go to the front gate as he know something was up as he heard what sound like his fangirls in inside the complex. As Sasuke scale over the wall he see a large number of his fangirls. Except they were all wearing miniature version of Iron Country Samurai armor and there were holding there homemade dart-gun as they all turning around and stared at Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke-kun you have finally arrived."Sakura said in a pink armor as she pointed her dart-gun at Sasuke.

"How did all of you got pass my traps."Sasuke asked as he was a little weird out on how they got here before him and also how they disable every single one of his traps.

"Naruto sold us the information last week for payment of buying him all the ramen he can eat which sadly we didn't know how much he can eat."Sakura said as she and everyone of the fangirls sounded depress as they wasted all there money on buying Naruto ramen which they could have use to buy Sasuke some gift.

"But never mind about that we decided to open our present early so Sasuke stay still so we can shot your legs."Sakura said as she raised her dart-gun at Sasuke as she said a little off.

"You all are fucking insane!!!"Sasuke screamed as he dodges numerous darts that were fired by his fangirls. As he run off into the compound with his fangirls in hot pursuit as Sasuke finally got what Sakura meaning and he doesn't what "that"!

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata...

Both of them were waking up as they were still a bit dizzy. As both of them got off of each other. Hinata was still in a daze as she just realize something or plan just hit a roadblock which is her father.

"Uh Naruto-kun sorry but I have to go and I will see you on Christmas."Hinata said as she ran off as quickly she toward her clan compound. As Naruto just walk home. Meanwhile with Hinata she arrived at her family compound as she rush to look for her father Hiashi. Which she quickly discovered as he was sitting in his room. Just staring at a picture of Hinata decreased mother Tsukihitomi.

"Uh father do you think you could let me go to the Christmas festival tomorrow with my friend."Hinata asked as she hope her father say yes. As Hiashi turn away from looking at the photo and face his eldest daughter.

"Sure just don't do anything to disgrace the family Hinata."Hiashi said coldly as this cause Hinata to be beaming with happiness on the inside as she went to her room.

As she took off her lavender kimono and change into her sleeping cloths as she quickly got into bed as she couldn't wait for the next day to come. As sleep over take.

(December 25 Tuesday)

Naruto was waking up as usually inside his dirty apartment. As Naruto got up and went to take a bath. Few minute later after getting out of the shower and changing into his daily cloth. As he started eating his breakfast he heard a knock on his door. As he quickly finish eating his food and got up to check who it was.

"Who is it."Naruto said as he never had no one visit his house before. As he open the door revealing the person at the door to be Hinata as she was wearing a winter kimono.

"Oh it you Hinata."Naruto said sounding very surprise as he didn't except her to there so early.

"Hello Naruto-kun are you ready to go to the festival."Hinata asked

"Sure I am I ready to go."Naruto said as walk out of his apartment door and both he and Hinata went toward the festival.

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Sakura and her fellow fangirls woke inside a large hospital room as they were all covered his burnt mark and part of there hairs were burnt as well. And in the center of the room were the discard Samurai armor all twisted and burnt like they step on a bomb and it went off. As Sakura try to figure out what happen a nurse walk in.

"Hello I glad you all are awake. I know you can't talk right now because of the painkillers as we have to pump a whole lot of painkillers into you and have to reattach all you gals limbs as for some reason you all step on some kind of bomb. But that nice young Uchiha kid bought you all in while you all were wearing those heavy armor and missing your limbs." the nurse said as every single fangirls remember how that happen to them Sasuke sent up a trap inside one of the abandon house in the compound as everyone of them had a look of pure anger.

"Anyway the surgery to put your legs back on will start tonight and I hope you all get well."the nurse said as she left the room.

"We will get our revenge!!!"all the fangirls said in a very creepy eerie tone of voice.

Meanwhile it was the afternoon in the festival...

Naruto and Hinata were just wandering around in the festival after getting rejected by several of the vendor manning various attraction that they what to try. Most of the vendors hate Naruto and didn't what him at the stands. As Naruto and Hinata continue walking around a voice called out to them.

"Hello little boy and girl do you what try this stand." said a man wearing white business suit with a white jacket as he had a white fedora hat on his head as the man was standing outside a shop.

"Come on in you two."the man said as both Naruto and Hinata follow him into the shop as they see two weird machine with the panel open and a large computer mainframe.

"What is your name mister huh."Hinata try to say as she never see this man before.

"My name is Ankiseth and I was hoping if you what to try my special VR game. There a special prize if you win."Ankiseth said as she show them two box wrapped up and two little stuff animal as well.

"Sure what do we have to do."Naruto asked when both he and Hinata were suddenly place inside the machine as it started closing.

"All you have to do is find the jewel and also a little bit of warning what ever happen to you in the game happen to you in real life."Ankiseth said as the panel finally close on both Naruto and Hinata as it started glowing.

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

As he was busy cleaning up his house as it had fangirls blood all over the place. He was try to scrub a stain of Sakura blood when he heard a weird tapping noise. It almost sound like it was coming from right behind him. As Sasuke turn around he suddenly develop a shock expression on his face.

"What the hell is a Whiptail Sasori doing around here?"Sasuke asked/scream out loud as before him was a Whiptail Sasori the size of a adult Inuzuka dog. As Sasuke took off running toward the outside of his house with the Sasori in hot pursuit as it click it claws.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata...

Both Naruto and Hinata woke up into a weird environment as they were nearby a lake. As they got up and started looking around for the jewel. As they search in various place which were pointless as they yield no results.

"Hey Hinata-chan do you know were the jewel could be at."Naruto asked to a blushing Hinata who had her Byakugan on the who time and was staring at the lake surface.

"Naruto-kun it down below underneath some kind of underwater temple and there a passage to lead to it but it underwater."Hinata said as she see Naruto walk to the lake edge.

"Well let go in then."Naruto said as he prepare to jump into the water as Hinata got along side him.

**Splash**

** Splash**

As both Naruto and Hinata dive into the lake and started swimming downward toward the bottom. As they reach the bottom they see the entrance to the underwater temple . They then started swimming though the entrance as they went into the dark tunnels. Until suddenly Hinata got her foot stuck on a rock. As she struggle with trying to pull her foot out. As Naruto heard her struggling and swam back toward her before she could drown. As he pulled her foot out of the rock and they proceed to go back swimming through the tunnels again. As a dark shape follow after them.

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

"Why in the world are you chasing me."Sasuke screamed as it was night time already and he was running through the village away from the Sasori as it already whip him several times on his back.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata...

As Hinata was swimming away very fast as a Baby Harvesters that was a size of a cow as it already shallow Naruto alive was chasing her. She continued swimming fast until she spot a little light above her. As she started swimming upward as the Baby Harvesters was gaining on her. As she almost reach the surface she put a quick burst of speed and hit the surface along with the Baby Harvesters hitting the surface as well as both went in to the air as Hinata push her self away from the Harvesters as it hit the enclose ceiling and fell to the ground away from the water hole. As Hinata was breathing heavily she started feeling a emotion she never felt before, Brutal Rage!!!

"YOU GIVE BACK NARUTO-KUN YOU MOTHERFUCKING DEMON FISH."Screamed a very enraged Hinata as she made a pair of small chakra blades on her hands and rush the Demon Fish who is started to shiver in terror from the approaching girl.

Meanwhile with Ankiseth....

"Damn she viscous."was all Ankiseth could say as he watch a little monitor that show the inside of the VR world and it was currently showing Hinata brutally mauling and slicing up the demon fish well freeing Naruto in the process.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata...

They continued walking away from the very violent death of the Baby Harvesters. Which Naruto was never what to experience ever again. As they walk through the dark temple they came across a large room with statue in the center of it. And also in the statue hand was a big sapphire.

"Well how we going to get it Hinata."Naruto asked as he step on a panel that sink a little in the floor.

"I don't know Naruto-kun."Hinata said as she step on the same panel as it sink to the floor causing the jewel to appear right in front of the in flash of light.

"Wow!!"both Naruto and Hinata said at once as they both touch the sapphire and were engulf by a bright light.

Meanwhile back in the real world...

The VR pods open up revealing Naruto and Hinata who look confuse. As they both got out of the machine, Ankiseth appeared in front of them holding there prize which consist of a two stuff animals one being a fox with nine-tails and the other one what one would say a women that look like Hinata except had eight wings on her back. There were also to color code box as one was orange and the other lavender. He give the lavender box with winged Hinata doll to Hinata while he gave the other to Naruto.

"Okay all you have to do is exchange these gift around midnight and something special will happen in the future of your lives."Ankiseth said as Naruto and Hinata left the shop as they walk away from it Hinata turn around to get a look at the shop one last time. Except it had vanish like it wasn't there.

"Huh?"Hinata said as she was shock by the sight.

"Come on Hinata-chan it almost midnight let find a spot to exchange our prizes."Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata hand and dragged her to a lavender sakura tree as it was almost 10 minute to midnight.

"Well I think we should exchange gifts right."Naruto asked as both of them exchange gifts and proceed to open them. As Naruto open the lavender box up revealing the content to be a orange jumpsuit with a red spiral design on it.

"Cool."Naruto mutter as he look at the orange jumpsuit. As Hinata open up the orange box up which revealed a pale hooded jacket with the symbol of fire on the upper right and left sleeves and a navy blue pants was inside the box.

"These are prefect."Hinata mutter.

"Hey Hinata-chan what to be best friends, I mean I never had a friend before."Naruto said sheepishly as he knows he never had any friends before.

"Sure Naruto-kun I be your best friend."Hinata said as she though this will lead her a step closer to be Naruto girlfriend but she was willing to be his best friend first. As she look at Naruto she took notice of something that was hanging over there head and she couldn't believe it.

"Naruto-kun look up."Hinata said as Naruto look up and saw a little plant attach to the tree branch.

"What is it."Naruto asked as Hinata started blushing up a storm.

"Well it a Mistletoe and if two people are under it they have to kiss."Hinata said well stuttering and blushing as Naruto blush as well.

"Huh kiss? Please don't tell me there anything else to that I need to know."Naruto said as he just got his first friend and now he had to kiss her because of a plant.

"Well there a rumor about mistletoe having some kind of power to make the two people that kiss under it to forget there bonds. But well that bonds is forgotten they say a deeper one is formed."Hinata said as she was kind of scared as she didn't what to forget Naruto.

"Well if that happen what make a promise then."Naruto said

"Huh what do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a surprise tone of voice.

"Well l mean if we do forget each other then what make a promise that we always wear these gifts that we received from that Ankiseth guy. And maybe we can remembered our bonds and possible resume are friendship."Naruto said

"Okay then. Well I hope that doesn't actually come true because I what to see what to see how far are friendship will go."Hinata said

"True I what to see how it happen to."Naruto said as both of them got closer to each other. As they lean forward toward each.

"Just to let you know Naruto-kun this is my first kiss."Hinata blushing said as she was clearly embarrassed about this situation.

"Same here."Naruto said as both of them kiss each other as they both felt a very warm feeling as like a part of themselves were now finally completed. As the clock hit midnight as fireworks hit the sky lighting up the night sky as the two of them finish there kiss.

Meanwhile at the ruin lands of Uzumakigakure...

In a underground chamber a weird "statue" started emitting a eerie glow as it felt the "Key" receiving it first kiss. As it had t to wait for two more years before the seal on the area and the Einst would break allow them to finally raise up and reclaim there Goddess, There "Key".

Meanwhile with NaruHina...

"That felt good."both Naruto and Hinata said at the same time as they both had blushes on there faces.

"Well I be see you later then but if we don't because of the mistletoe. Well we still have are promise."Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"Hai, see you later then. If it doesn't happen and we do meet each do you think you what to hang out I what to know if we can become more then friends."Hinata asked Naruto as she felt in her heart that she know she wasn't going to remember him.

"Sure I like to do that and you know you much more cuter then Sakura."Naruto said as he turn around and started walking away leaving a blushing Hinata as she to turn around and walk toward her house. Well hiding in the bushes was Sasuke who watch the whole thing.

(December Wednesday 26)

Both Naruto and Hinata were walking toward the academy wearing there new outfits. Except they were not walking together as Hinata was following Naruto far away.

'I can't believe I dream of kissing Naruto-kun why it couldn't be real instead of a dream but I confuse why I had this urge to wear this hooded jacket.'thought Hinata as she seem to forgot about what happen between her and Naruto last night except she was wearing the prize that both her and Naruto won in the VR world except she wouldn't remembered that happened.

'I can't believe I dreamed of kissing Hinata and for some reason it felt right but I still confuse why I had this urge to wear this orange jumpsuit.'thought Naruto as he was wearing the orange jumpsuit as he also forgot about his bonds with Hinata but it seem the mistletoe power didn't erase there promise to each other to always wear the prizes. As both Naruto and Hinata didn't know that connect to there fingers was a single red thread.

**Author Note**

This was the prequel of my story TUAOA:Naruto:Terror of the Einst were Naruto and Hinata bonds actually become stronger then before. But don't worry read TUAOA:Naruto: Terror of the Einst to find out what will happen to these two Now on to the Hinata Hours. Falcon Punch ownage ahead.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**TUAOA vs Ghost Girl**

The members of TUAOA were having a face off against there most weirdest opponent yet. As TUAOA MORRISTOFOX was a prize in what they going to be a battle against a ghost girl. How this happen no one know as only one member was also missing and that was member Kage Bijuu.

"Okay there only one of her and several of us. We can take her."Ravercozy said as everyone surround the ghost girl who was wearing a weird outfit.

"Hey is she wearing a Captain Falcon outfit?"Chewie Cookie said as he got a good look at the girl.

"You joking right."Blame Truth said

"I don't think he is joking."Lulamemobster said as he took notice she was staring at TUAOA MORRISTOFOX in a disturbing way.

"Well we can take her." Kamen Rider Decade Complete said as he rush at the ghost girl who jump in the air.

" I do not die. It will not die."Kamen Rider Decade Complete said as he jump in the air after the girl.

"Falcon Punch!!!!"Scream the Ghost Girl as she punch KRDC in the head.

"Captain Falcon."Uzumakie screamed as they were all engulf in a massive explosive. When it was cleared half of the group was standing as they still surround the girl.

"Huh we still got you surrounded what you going to do now."Ravercozy said as the girl just smirk.

"My friends need some love to you know."Ghost girl said as a army of ghost girls appeared behind her.

"OH SHIT!!!"all the members said at once.

"GET THEM GIRLS!!!"Ghost girl shouted as the TUAOA members flee from the massive army leaving only the ghost girl and TUAOA MORRISTOFOX alone until Kage Bijuu was seen carrying several cases of beer.

"You come to rescue me."MORRISTOFOX said with hope.

"No I don't hit girls and it be kind of useless anyway as she a ghost and we alive."Kage Bijuu said as this left Morristofox in shock.

"Anyway you told if you was in a position that you was to get forcible married against you will you told me to bring beer."Kage Bijuu said as he offered Morristofox a beer who took it and started drink it down.

I hope you all like this one shot which is a prequel of my story TUAOA:Naruto:Terror of the Einst so read that story as well to find out what happen.


End file.
